What Did I Do?
by Isa T
Summary: "My best friend left me for a girl he liked. I can't believe it." Lynn tells her viewers on YouTube everything, but this is the most difficult video she's ever had to make. The one about her past, and about her best friend, Castiel. He left her when she was 15. 2 years later they meet again, both broken, but will their love for music bring them together again? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, Showtime. My heart is beating so fast. I'm nervous as hell. This is it, I'm finally going to share my story with my fans. I'm actually kind of excited. I just want to get it off my chest and be honest with them. Tell them I'm not as cheerful in real life as I am when I'm making videos. Tell them I used to be broken, but I got myself back together after everything that's happened. But I'll never be the girl I used to be. It's too late for that. I'll never heal completely.

"Hey guys, it's Lynn. Welcome back to my channel. Today I'm going to tell you a story I haven't been able to tell for a long time. Just to be clear: Everything's fine now, it's just really hard to talk about because so many things happened. I guess I'll start at the beginning. I was 15 and a really happy girl. I didn't have anything to worry about. I had good grades at school and loved singing, but the thing I loved the most was my friend, Castiel. He was my everything, and always protected me. We went to school together and he also loved music. He played the guitar and I was the singer."

I cough. This is harder than I thought it would be. Going back to the time I was truly happy makes my stomach turn. It was so easy back then, I can't even believe it was me who was so happy. I want to go back to that time, but there's also a part of me that doesn't want to go back. Because just a few months after my 15th birthday, Castiel fell in love with a girl he shouldn't have met in the first place.

"When we were little, we always wanted to start a band together. It was our dream, the thing we wanted to the most. So, 2 weeks before my 15th birthday, we held auditions to look for other people to join the band. We couldn't have a band with only two people, you see. That's when me met Thomas, Casey and Sarah. In just a few weeks, we became closer than we ever could have imagined. It was just a hobby though. We didn't want to be famous. Okay, maybe we fantasized about being rich, famous and driving beautiful cars, but everyone does that at some point, right?"

"Anyways, band practice was at Tuesday at 6:00 after school. No one missed it. Ever. That was just a rule we made before we started the band. We even wrote it down so no one would forget it."

"My birthday passed and my mom kept saying things like 'I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday' and stuff. I think she finally noticed how big I was getting and enjoyed her time with me when it was still possible. My dad… I didn't really know what was wrong with him at the time. He was so distant and cold towards me, my mom and my sister Jasmine. Now I know the reason, but I'll get back on that later."

"But then everything changed. 2 months after I turned 15, Castiel met a girl and fell in love with her. Now I'm not the type to judge his choice in girls, but I knew something was wrong with her. It was just a feeling that wouldn't go away. Also, she didn't really like me. I knew that much. She kept glaring at me when I was talking to Cas, or 'accidently' push me when she walked past me in the hallways of the school. I will never forget the day he introduced me to her. He said her name and looked so proud when he told us she was his girlfriend. I can still see his face."

I stopped for a moment and looked down, not looking directly into the camera anymore. I smiled. This is going to be a very long story to tell.

"She followed him everywhere. Wherever he was, she was with him. That's why it took me so long to tell him something was off about her. I knew from the start that it was a bad idea and that he should figure it out on his own, but I just couldn't bear to see him like this. So, I told him. And he got mad. No, not just mad... He was furious. Telling me to mind my own business and that I was just jealous. I really wasn't. Okay, maybe I was, but that's not why I did it! I did it to protect him and I wanted to help him, I-"

I take a deep breath. I need to stop getting mad about things that are in the past. It's over now, and we were both young and naïve. Relax, Lynn. It'll be okay.

"Sorry. After our talk, Castiel left my house. He probably went to *her* house. Oh, I just realized I haven't even told you guys her name. Wait… I asked everyone's permission to use their names, but I didn't ask her... I should have thought about that before... Well, let's give her the name Debbie. That sounds okay. So, he probably went to Debbie's house after that."

"We didn't speak to each other for months. I was so sad at the time, and all because of Debbie. So, when I heard she was moving, I wanted to know more about it. Apparently, her parents wanted her to get out of the city and move to a small town called Amoris. Honestly, I couldn't care less where she was going but I was happy she was moving away from here. That was, until I heard Castiel was coming with her. Yes, he was going to Amoris with her, because his parents had some 'business' there. I couldn't believe my ears. He was going away, and he didn't even tell me? His best friend, the one who always supported him, no matter what? I was devastated. I still hadn't spoken to him at the time. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep and couldn't even sing. I didn't want to because it reminded me of him."

"After a few days, he finally came to see me. I thought he wanted to tell me he was sorry, that he was wrong. But it was not the case at all. He came to say goodbye, because he would leave the next day. At that point, I just couldn't take it anymore. Tears started to roll down my cheeks and I tried to close the door, but he stopped me and pulled me into a hug. I cried my eyes out that day. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and he slowly walked away. You know the slow-motion scenes in movies, when the true love of the main character is walking away after a fight? It was just like that, only in the real world Yes, everything was real and he was really walking away from me. He was leaving me behind. I knew I couldn't stop him. So, I closed the door and went upstairs to cry some more. My parents knew what was going on, so the left me there to cry. And that's exactly what I did, for hours and hours."

"He never contacted me again."

 **A/N: Hi there… Don't be mad! I never finished this story… Not because I didn't like the story, but I didn't know what to write anymore. I was going through some things and writing really helped me. But after a while, things got better and I didn't want to be reminded of that time. So, I stopped writing. I'm reading the chapters I wrote and honestly? I can't believe it's really me that wrote that shit. It's… Kinda bad… So, I decided to write it again, but better. At least, in my opinion. There are so many things I want to do and I have so many ideas for this story again! I guess you must have noticed Lynn is a YouTuber now. It's easier for me to tell the story that way, and I think it's fun! I have more experience with writing now, so I guess I know what I'm doing. My English got better and I know how to express myself. I never thought I would continue this story, but hey, things happen, right? Also, I'm not gonna be as enthusiastic as I was before. I will update weekly when I have the time, and won't make promises I can't keep anymore.**

 **As for the story, I will follow the original storyline until the point where I stopped and take a different direction after that. I still have my original ideas, but I don't think they're as good as I thought they were a year ago. It'll be a surprise for you guys, but also for me, because I don't have a clue of what I'm going to do next. I don't know what will happen after I have followed the original storyline until I stopped writing. So, we'll see!**

 **Also, let me reintroduce myself, for the ones who don't know me. (Probably many people oops) I'm Isa, I'm 14 years old but I'm turning 15 on the 7** **th** **of August and I'm from the Netherlands, so English isn't my first language. Thank you for reading this story and the next chapter will be published soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be flashbacks of the events that happened in Lynn's life from now on. That way, you don't have to listen to her 'talking' to the camera the whole time, you can actually read what happened and what the people were saying in those situations.**

I close my eyes for a moment and sigh. It's not even that bad but tears are welling up and are threatening to roll down my cheeks. I guess it sounds lame and crazy when you think about it, but Castiel was my everything since we were 6 years old. I never wanted to hurt him or lose him. I have to go on with the story, I can't let my viewers down. I can't let anyone down. Time for the next horrible moment in my life: The day I discovered my dad was cheating on my mom. Great.

"A few days later I was still sad about Castiel, but I managed to go to school and attend my classes properly. Life went on, and in two or three weeks later I was starting to get better and look a little more like myself again. A year passed and nothing bad had happened to me. But then something happened. I woke up around 3 o'clock in the morning to get something to drink. That's when I heard my parents talking downstairs. My mom was shouting at my dad and I went downstairs to hear what they were saying. Fortunately, they didn't notice me, so I could listen to them carefully."

"I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying at first, but they were talking about someone named Amanda. Then my mom started talking louder and I heard the words 'cheating', 'children', 'distant' and 'love'. The only sentence I heard after that was 'Get out. Go live with Amanda and don't show your face here again.' I still talk to him, but our relationship is complicated right now."

"My mom couldn't pay for the house alone, so we had to move to the town my mom grew up in. We moved 3 months after finding out about my dad and Amanda. It was probably the quietest town in America, because when we got there, we didn't see anyone on the streets."

 _Flashback~_

"Mom, do we really have to move here? It's really easy to get another house in the city where we lived, right? So why do we have to move to this town at the other side of the fucking country?" I walked over to my mom, who was unpacking some boxes to see if there were any plates to eat on.

"Lynn, language! Your sister is standing right next to you!" My mom looked at me with anger. It's not like I care. I swear all the fucking time, what does it matter? She's so annoying, acting like she's all high and mighty.

"So? She's 15 and I'm almost 17. We're not kids anymore, mom. You don't have to protect us like you did when we were younger." I'm a little annoyed, but I smile weakly. I don't want to get into a fight with her. Not now. Not when we need each other more than ever. After everything that's happened, I want her an Jasmine to stay by my side. I can't lose anyone again.

"Sorry. I didn't want to leave my friends behind and you know how hard it is for me to make new ones." That is true, but that's not the reason I didn't want to be here. This is the town Castiel's favorite band is from. There you go again Lynn, turning everything into a problem. And EVERYTHING is ALWAYS about Castiel. I know I shouldn't be thinking about him, but I do. I still do, even after 2 years.

"I know sweetheart, but maybe this is good. A fresh start, without people who know us or can judge us. It's a great chance for us, baby. It's going to be okay and of course you're gonna make a lot of new friends! I know you and you're one of the most caring people I know. You'll do great, I just know you will." My mom smiled at me. She can be pretty annoying, but she's also a really sweet person. I love her for who she is.

"Thanks mom. That cheered me up a little." Yeah. Just a little.

"No problem sweetie. Now let's get something to eat, shall we?" I'm just craving pizza right now. With extra cheese. Please. Now. Thankfully, that's what I got in the end.

A few days later…

We moved here in the summer, so we didn't have to go to school immediately. We had a few days to get to know the people and look around in the town. But the day came, finally. First day of school. Great. First days are always my favorite… Who am I kidding? I hate it.

"Morning sis. I made eggs, do you want some?" Jasmine sat down and put her plate onto the table, while looking at me with questioning eyes. She's only 14, but she could be my twin sister if I didn't know any better. She looks really old for her age, or I just look really young. She still acts like a little kid though.

"Sure. Thanks, Jasmine. Where's mom?" I smile and sit down while she gets my eggs for me.

"She went shopping, I think. Said something about making dinner tonight and eating together as a family again. Anyways, first day of school! Are you excited to meet new people?"

"I guess… I just really miss my friends and it's hard for me to make new ones. Also, I don't want to be 'The New Girl'. I know everyone is gonna stare at me and know I don't belong there. It's such a small town, so everyone knows each other.

After I finish my breakfast, I start getting ready for school. "Jasmine, I'm leaving in 5 minutes! If you want to join me, you better hurry!" I shout to her. She went upstairs after breakfast to get ready for school. I think she's more excited than I am, because as soon as she heard my voice, she ran downstairs. "Careful, don't fall! You know what happened to me 4 years ago."

"Yeah, I know. You fell down the stairs and broke your toe. You're so clumsy!" She giggles. I really am. I broke my toe and had to stay home for 2 weeks, just when I had gotten the lead role in the school's play. I couldn't practice with them and ended up performing without practice. Nobody noticed, though, and everyone complimented me on my performance.

"We have to go, or we're gonna be late. Let's talk about my clumsiness later." Let's get this party started. First day of school, here I come. Ugh.

"Lynn and Jasmine Carter?" I nod and smile weakly. "I'm principal Shermansky, nice to finally meet you. Welcome to Sweet Amoris! I'm sorry, I don't have the time to give you a tour through the school. Maybe the Student Body President will, though. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of." The Principal walks away, mumbling something about a red-haired student who causes trouble. What did she say again? The Student Body President? How are we supposed to find him when she hasn't told us anything about him? The day is starting off great already.

We asked some students about this guy, and it turned out his 'office' was right around the corner. We didn't see anybody when we walked inside. I wanted to leave, but when I turned around I bumped into a guy with blond hair who was holding a cup of coffee. And of course, that coffee was all over my new shirt when I bumped into him. "Great. What's with me today? I didn't break a mirror or something, why all the bad luck?" I look at my shirt. That stain will be difficult to get out later.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I don't get many visitors here, so…" The guy smiles awkwardly and runs his hand through his hair. After that, he just stares at my clothes, who are completely ruined because of the coffee. After a while, he finally speaks up again. "I'm… Nathaniel. I'll go get you something to clean your clothes. I think the stain will stay, though. I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. I think it's just my bad luck. The principal had to be somewhere, so she told us to find the Student Body President and ask him to give us a tour of the school. We didn't know his name of where his 'office' was, so we had to ask some students. We got here and there was nobody around, and we still haven't found him, so… what are you doing here?" Nathaniel starts laughing and runs his hand through his hair again. What's so funny? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?

"It's nice to meet you! You must be Lynn Carter, and your sister Jasmine? I'm Nathaniel, the Student Body President. And yes, I'll give you guys a tour. Let me just get some paperwork done."

Oh. That's why he laughed. I smile. I feel stupid for not realizing it. I mean, he was heading for this room when we bumped into each other, right? I should've known he was the Student Body President.

"Alright, let's start with the tour, shall we? Follow me!" He's kind of cute. And nice, I know that much. Maybe this isn't such a bad day after all.

After Nathaniel gave us the tour, he told me where I needed to be for my first class: English. He's really nice, I think we could be friends. While he showed me and Jasmine around, he told us a little bit about himself and what he likes, and we did the same. We got to know each other pretty well in such a short time. It was only 15 minutes, because classes were starting and we had to leave.

"Alright, so go left and then right. That's where you'll find the classroom. Good luck, Bad Boy also takes that class. Almost never shows up though, but when he does, you better watch your back."

"What? Who? What's his name? Hey, Nathaniel, wait!" Too late Lynn, he's gone. Damn, he sure runs fast. Better get to class, then.

 _Let's get started._

 **A/N: Let me know what you think by leaving a comment. If there are any mistakes, tell meeeee ^-^ Next update will be on the 20** **th** **of July. After that I'm leaving. I will be staying in Spain for 3 weeks, so I can't update weekly. After those 3 weeks, I will go on and update every Thursday. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just realized I didn't put a disclaimer on my first 2 chapters so here it is: I don't own MCL or any of the characters except for my OC's. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I didn't have much time to write because we're preparing for our trip to Spain. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys. In the 2** **nd** **chapter, do you remember I wrote that Lynn broke her toe and had to stay home for 2 weeks, when she had gotten the lead role in the school's play? That's exactly what happened to me. It was on my mother's birthday and I was in the hospital until 1 o'clock in the morning because we had to wait so long! I had to practice at home and ended up performing for the first time in the actual play ^-^**

I don't like introductions in front of the class. I don't hate them, but I can't talk about myself. I mean, I can tell you lots of things about me, but if I have to say it in front of a class, my mind just goes blank and I can't remember anything anymore. That's exactly what's happening now. Why can't I just introduce myself like everyone does? Why does it have to be so difficult?

"I'm Lynn Carter. 17 years old. I really like singing and I moved here because… Well it's kind of a long story but my dad cheated on my mom and yeah… No that's not right, I don't want my dad to seem like he's evil or something, he's actually a really nice guy and- " I fucked up. Why am I talking about things like this with people I don't know?

The teacher walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I shiver. Yeah. I definitely fucked up. "That's… Not nice. Anyways, welcome to Amoris, Lynn. I hope you're going to have a great time here. You may sit next to Lysander, in the back. The one who sits next to him is never in class, so you'll be fine. Good luck with your studies."

I walk to the table the teacher pointed to and sit down. There's sitting a guy with white hair and two different eye colors next to me. That's odd. I like it though, it's different. He seems like a mysterious guy.

"Hello Lynn. It's nice to meet you, I'm Lysander. May I ask you what happened to you when you had to introduce yourself?" There it is. He probably thinks I'm some weirdo now. There goes my social life. Well, it's not like it's ever been there in the first place.

"Sorry, I start rambling when I'm nervous and I've been really stressed lately. I had to leave all of my friends to move to this shitty town where my mom grew up in. I wanted to stay, but I couldn't just leave my little sister like that. I'm getting used to this town but I really hate it because I miss my friends back home and I don't want to be here and my home town is so far away an I'm rambling again, aren't I? Sorry." I smile weakly. I just really miss everyone back home. Why did dad have to cheat on mom? It's just unfair.

"It's okay, I understand. You can talk to me about it. When I moved here, I felt the same way. I did not want to be here either, so I know how you must feel. Do you want to get lunch later and talk about it?" Wow, this guy is actually really nice. He talks kinda weird, but he's still nice enough to ask me to eat lunch with him.

"Sure, thanks Lysander!" I smile. Maybe this isn't such a bad first day after all.

 _A few hours later_

After long, boring classes, it was finally lunch time. Lysander and I decided to meet up outside, because the weather was really nice. He also said he wanted to introduce me to someone.

 _Present (Talking to the camera)_

"When I finally got there, Lysander wasn't there yet, so I waited or a few minutes. After 5 minutes of waiting, I decided to sit down at a bench I saw. When I sat down, I heard a voice, saying it was their bench. The person also told me to get lost and find something else. Stupid as I was, I told them I found the bench first. Then the guy pushed me off it. Of course, I got angry, like any other person would. I got up and yelled at him, without looking at him. But when I finally looked at him, I never expected him to be the guy who left me a few years before that."

 _Back to the flashback (Sorry it's so confusing -)_

"C-Castiel?"

"Yeah? What do you want from me? Who are you, anyway? I've never seen you around before." He doesn't recognize me. I've changed a lot over the years, but I didn't think he would not recognize his childhood friend. Why the hell does he have to be here, in the town I was forced to move to because my parents divorced? How am I going to fix this?

"Eh… I'm… New here. It was nice meeting you, I gotta go!" I ran. I've never ran so fast in my life. I don't want him to know I'm Lynn. I don't want to face these problems yet. And what the hell happened to his hair? It's… Red.

Just when I thought this day wasn't so bad, I meet him again. I'm in the bathroom right now, alone. I can't believe I'm crying over something like this. He's not worth it, Lynn. Get your shit together!

"Hey, are you okay in there? Do you need something? What happened?" Oh shit. There's someone in the bathroom. I'm so embarrassed I think I'm gonna die of shame. "I'm f-fine. You don't have to worry about me."

"Come out and tell me what's wrong, I can't stand to hear or see someone cry. Besides, maybe I can help you out. Just tell me what happened to you." Alright then. I don't think she's gonna go away if I stay in here. Might as well come out and tell her.

"Oh my, what happened to you? Wait, let me guess: It's probably a guy, isn't it?" How did she-

"How did you know that? I-I didn't even tell you anything!" Maybe she heard my conversation with Castiel or something? She can't possibly know that just by looking at me, right?

"I just know. Also, when girls cry in the bathroom it's 9/10 times about a guy. I'm Rosalya, but you can call me Rosa. I don't like it when people call me by my full name. So, what happened?" Wow, she sure is straightforward.

"I just- I saw a guy who was my friend in the past, but we had a fight and after that he left with a girl he liked, and I never saw him again. I guess I just panicked. He didn't recognize me at all." Tears are starting to well up again. Everything is falling apart.

 _Present (Talking to the camera)_

"As I stood there, crying next to Rosa, I realized my life had been miserable for the past few months. I had to leave everyone behind and nothing seemed to go well in those months. I think that's why I cried, and not just because of Castiel. Little did I know it had just gotten started."

 **A/N: I read the chapter I wrote a year ago, with this scene in it. Castiel used to call Lynn Princess when they were younger, and he did it when he told her to get off the bench. Then 'Lynn' said: "There was only one person who called me Princess." But he called her Princess when he didn't know who she was at first, because her back was turned to him, so what was I thinking? That he already knew who she was before he even saw her face? LOL**

 **Also, It might be a little confusing with all of the flashbacks, and going between the past and the present the whole time, but that won't happen as many times as it does now. I'm sorry if it confused you, but I didn't know how to write it differently.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, next update will be in three weeks. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

"It'll be okay, Lynn. It can't be that bad! It was such a long time ago, he can't possibly be mad at you now. Just- come with me. I know a place where we can talk in private, instead of the school's bathroom."

Present (talking to the camera)

"I followed Rosa to the roof, where we could talk in private and told her about my past with Castiel. When I mentioned his name, she was quiet. I asked her if she knew anything about what happened to him, because he didn't behave like the Castiel I knew. Now I knew that people could change overtime, but he was really aggressive when I saw him. She told me what she knew about his time here, and what happened to him and his girlfriend back then. I knew it. She played him and ran away to become the star she always wanted to be."

"After our talk we got off the roof and took the classes that were left for that day. They were introductions to the subjects mostly, though. It wasn't all that bad. But I just couldn't get Castiel out of my head. I felt so sorry for him, but I did warn him about.. Debbie. Heh, it sounds so weird when I say that name. Sorry! Let's get back to the story."

"A week passed and Castiel and I didn't speak to each other. It probably didn't mean anything to him, I thought to myself back then. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I wanted to approach him, talk to him, but I didn't know how to do that! It had been such a long time since we had spoken, and I was afraid I would ruin everything. After all, I had to go to school here for another year, so I didn't want to fight with him."

"Rosalya was being extremely nice to me and helped me with everything. I often spent my hours at her place after school, studying or watching movies with her. We got very close in the short time of a week. I was feeling down about the whole situation, but she always managed to make me feel better with her silly jokes or bad movies she picked. So when Saturday came, I felt like I could go to the party she asked me to accompany her to. It was some guy's birthday and he had invited the entire school to come to his house."

"Rosa insisted that I would borrow some of her clothes, because I looked like shit at the moment and my clothes weren't exactly... Nice. So she took me to her house to help me get dressed and I must say, she has extremely good taste. Everything I know about fashion, I learned from her."

"When we were ready, we got into Rosa's car and drove to our destination. I don't know what I was thinking at that moment, because of course Castiel would be there too. It was the party pf the year and everyone was there. How could I have been so stupid?"

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Fuck, Rosa! There's a possibility that he's here too! Oh god, why did I decide to come with you?"

"Of course he's here, it's the party of the year. I only took you to this party so I could have some fun while you talk to Castiel and tell him who you are and what you feel. I can't believe you didn't see this coming. I want you to be happy, Lynn. So I insist you guys make up. I can't stand to see you like this."

Okay. It's now or never. I'm terrified, but I knew it had to happen someday. This is the time I'm going to reveal myself to him and talk to him about everything that's happened.

But, before I can do that, I need to find him first. "Rosa, do you know where he might be? You know this house better than I do, right?"  
"He's probably downstairs getting wasted, because that's where the alcohol is. You go look there, and I'll ask around." I smile and nod.  
"Thanks Rosa! I owe you one! See you later!"

Instead of going downstairs, I go to the bathroom and look into the mirror, at my reflection, and smile weakly. "Stupid Castiel with his stupid cute face and stupid memories of me and him playing together as kids." I mutter to myself. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom. I close the door and walk downstairs, ready to face Castiel.

When I get downstairs, Castiel is the first one I see. I slowly walk over to him. He's talking to other people, but when he sees me staring at him, he stops. He sends me a cocky grin and resumes talking to the people, but glances my way a couple of times. When I finally get the courage to walk up to him after a few minutes of calming myself down, he immediately turns his head to look at me. "I was waiting for you to come up and talk to me, Sweetheart. You were just standing by yourself right there. Is there anything you want to ask me?" I hear the sarcasm in his voice and look down, at my shoes. The sneakers I bought just before I moved here. I haven't worn them much.

"I-I wanted to ask you if you could come with me so we can talk. I want to tell you something, in private, if that's possible."

"If it's something you need to tell me, you can also say it to my friends of there, Princess. So, what do you say?" Of course he acts childish like that. It's because he's nervous.

"Alright then, Castiel Adams. What happened with you and that girl of yours, what was her name, Deborah? Why did you break up with her? Was it something she did, or was it you?" I say, loud enough so his friends can hear. If he wants to play dirty, so can I. I won't let him toy with me Again.

"S-Shut up! Nobody needs to know that. How do you know anyway?" He whispers to me, as if he's afraid the people in the back will hear him Of course that's not possible. The music's too loud to hear a person speaking with a normal tone. His friends just continue to talk, they didn't hear anything or they simply do not care. "Fine, I'll talk to you in private. What's your name anyway?"

"Lynn. Lynn Carter."

"Lynn..? What are you doing here?" He asks, voice full of sadness and pain.

"Stuff happened. Doesn't matter. What does matter however, is our situation. Why did you leave me like that?" I want him to know what it did to me.

"Lynn, I-"

"No! No more excuses! I don't want to be played by you again! You were my best friend, and you left me! For her! And now, Castiel? Where is she now?"

"Gone." I walk up to him, voice soft and touch his face. "I know you liked her. But you shouldn't have left me like that. I warned you. You should've listened to the friend, that has been with you almost your entire life! And who was there, when you needed help? Who was there for you, when you got into a fight again, and got hurt?" A tear rolls down my cheek and I back off from him. "I trusted you. Now I realize I shouldn't have."

"Goodbye, Cas."

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry it's a week later than I promised! I didn't think about it at first, but we came home on Friday night instead of Thursday, so I missed the day where I was supposed to update. I didn't want to update randomly, so I waited a week before publishing this. I'm so sorry, I hope you guys can forgive me :(

I also had some trouble with this chapter, that's why it's kinda short. I didn't know what to write at first, but I managed to get it done. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)


End file.
